Timeline
This is a list of events of Once upon a time... from Prehistory to the Future. Key Event featured in/referred to in: * Once upon a time... Man * Once upon a time… Space * Once upon a time… Americas * Once upon a time… Discoverers * Once upon a time… The Explorers * Once upon a time… Planet Earth Prehistory (up to 3500 BC) * 5,000,000,000 BC: The Earth is formed. * 4,600,000,000 BC: The Hadean period. * 4,000,000,000 BC: The Earth's atmosphere forms. * 3,500,000,000 BC: The first life forms appear. * 400,000,000 BC: The first fishes appear. * 365,000,000 BC: The first amphibians appear. * 250,000,000 BC: The Secondary Era begins. * 180,000,000 BC: Pangaea starts splitting apart. * 70,000,000 BC: The last dinosaurs have their heyday. * 60,000,000 BC: Rodents are on the rise. * 45,000,000 BC: Smilodectes thrives. * 30,000,000 BC: Aegyptopithecus thrives. * 25,000,000 BC: Pliopithecus thrives. * 22,000,000 BC: Proconsul leaves the forests and enters the grasslands. * 15,000,000 BC: Kenyapithecus thrives. * 12,000,000 BC: Ramapithecus thrives. * 4,000,000 BC: Australopithecus appears. * 2,000,000 BC: Australopithecus robustus is living in East Africa. * 1,000,000 BC: Homo habilis appears and displaces the last of the australopithecines. * 700,000 BC: Homo erectus enters Europe and learns to control fire. * 100,000 BC: Neanderthal Man reaches his zenith. * 35,000 BC: Neanderthal Man gives way to Cro-Magnon Man. * 10,000 BC: The Holocene Epoch begins. * 7000 BC: Agriculture is invented. * 5000 BC: The first cities are built. * 4000 BC: The Neolithic Period begins. Ancient history (3500 BC-AD 476) * 3500 BC: Writing is invented; Mohenjo-Daro flourishes; the Great Flood. * 2700 BC: The menhirs in Carnac are built; the Great Pyramid of Giza is built. * 2000 BC: Indo-Europeans swarm across Eurasia. * 1300 BC: Ramses II rises to power. * 1250 BC: The Exodus * 1200 BC: Jericho falls to the Israelites under Joshua. * 1050 BC: Samson brings down the Temple of Dagon. * 1030 BC: David slays Goliath. * 950 BC: The Judgment of Solomon; the Temple of Solomon is built. * 500 BC: Athens is a young democracy; Persia is at its zenith; Buddha preaches in India; Confucius teaches in China. * 450 BC: Pericles assumes power in Athens. * 400 BC: Democritus creates the atom; Hippocrates becomes the father of modern medicine. * 399 BC: Execution of Socrates * 323 BC: Death of Alexander the Great * 52 BC: Vercingetorix surrenders to Julius Caesar. * 49 BC: Caesar crosses the Rubicon. * 46 BC: The Julian Calendar is invented. * 30 BC: Cleopatra kills herself. * AD 1: Jesus is born. Medieval history (AD 476-1453) * AD 483: Birth of Justinian I. * AD 565: Death of Justinian I. * AD 570: Birth of Muhammad. * AD 632: Death of Muhammad. * AD 793: The Vikings attack Lindisfarne Monastery in northern England. * AD 830: The Vikings invade Ireland. * AD 839: Torgsil is crowned King of Ulster. * AD 840: The Vikings sack Rouen. * AD 843: The Treaty of Verdun; the Vikings sack Nantes. * AD 844: The Vikings attack Toulouse and Spain. * AD 845: Paris is sacked by the Vikings. * AD 850's: The Vikings sail along the Thames in England, as well as the Seine and the Loire in France. * AD 856-57: Paris is in flames once again. * AD 859: Hastein begins his expedition across the Mediterranean. * AD 862: Hastein returns to France with his war plunder; Rurik founds Kiev. * AD 865: The Vikings come to Constantinople. * AD 870: East Anglia is conquered by the Vikings. * AD 874: Harold Fairhair unifies the Norwegians and founds Reykjavik in Iceland. * AD 880's: France, Belgium, and Germany are subject to frequent Viking attacks. * AD 885-86: Paris, besieged by the Vikings, resists her attackers. * AD 911: Charles the Simple sells Normandy to the Vikings. * AD 982: Eric the Red discovers Greenland. * AD 990's: Viking explorers sight the North American continent. * 1028: Canute the Great rules over Denmark, Norway, and England. * 1059: Robert Guiscard becomes Duke of Apulia and Calabria. * 1061: Robert Guiscard and his brother snatch Sicily from the Arabs. * 1066: The Battle of Hastings; Beginning of the High Middle Ages * 1154: The Plantagenet dynasty is established in England. * 1271: Marco Polo leaves Venice for China. * 1295: Marco Polo returns from China to Venice. * 1300: Beginning of the Late Middle Ages * 1315: The Great Famine * 1325: Death of Marco Polo * 1346: The Battle of Crecy * 1348: The Black Death * 1356: The Battle of Poitiers * 1378: The Great Schism of the West * 1415: Jan Hus is burned at the stake; the Battle of Agincourt * 1429: Joan of Arc liberates Orleans; Charles VII is crowned King of France * 1431: Joan of Arc is burned at the stake * 1453: The Hundred Years' War ends; Gutenberg prints the Bible; Fall of Constantinople; End of the Middle Ages Early modern history (1453-1789) * 1469: Lorenzo de' Medici begins his rule over Florence; marriage of Isabel of Castile and Fernando of Aragon * 1478: The Pazzi conspiracy fails to kill Lorenzo de' Medici; the Spanish Inquisition is formed. * 1482: Leonardo da Vinci moves to Milan. * 1492: Columbus discovers America; death of Lorenzo de' Medici; the Reconquista is completed; Alexander VI becomes Pope; the Chateau d'Amboise begins construction. * 1498: Savonarola is burned at the stake; Vasco da Gama discovers a passage to India. * 1500: Birth of Charles V * 1503: Leonardo begins his Mona Lisa * 1506: St. Peter's Basilica is begun. * 1508: Michelangelo begins work on the Sistine Chapel ceiling. * 1510: Copernicus begins his work On the Revolutions of the Celestial Bodies. * 1512: Michelangelo completes the Sistine Chapel ceiling. * 1516: Leonardo moves to Paris; Michelangelo sculpts his Moses; death of Fernando of Aragon * 1518: Magellan acquires the patronage of King Carlos I of Spain. * 1519: Death of Leonardo da Vinci; Cortes reaches Mexico; Magellan begins his circumnavigation of the world; Charles V is crowned Holy Roman Emperor. * 1520: Francois I of France meets Henry VIII of England at the Field of the Cloth of Gold; Suleiman the Magnificent of Turkey begins his reign; Martin Luther is banished by Charles V. * 1528: Cabeza de Vaca accompanies Panfilo de Narvaez in an expedition into Florida. * 1533: Birth of Queen Elizabeth I * 1578: Francis Drake begins his circumnavigation of the world. * 1589 * 1603: Death of Queen Elizabeth I * 1621: The first Thanksgiving * 1680: Paris has 450,000 inhabitants. * 1681: The Carolinas are founded under patronage of King Charles II of England. * 1689: Peter the Great becomes Czar of Russia. * 1735 * 1769: Birth of Napoleon Bonaparte * 1770: Cugnot's Trolley is built. * 1774: The First Continental Congress is held in Philadelphia. * 1787: The Constitution of the United States is signed. Contemporary history (1789 to present) * 1789: The Storming of the Bastille * 1792: La Marseillaise is composed. * 1799: Rise of Napoleon Bonaparte * 1814: British troops burn Washington DC. * 1848: Revolutions spring up all over Europe; the French monarchy is abolished; the Gold Rush in California * 1860: Abraham Lincoln is elected President. * 1861: Beginning of the American Civil War; Italy attains independence. * 1865: End of the American Civil War * 1900: Beginning of the 20th century * 1914: Beginning of World War I * 1918: End of World War I * 1919: The Treaty of Versailles is signed, blaming Germany for World War I. * 1939: Beginning of World War II * 1945: End of World War II * 1978: Once Upon a Time... Man is first televised in France. * 1979: Once Upon a Time... Man is first dubbed into English. * 1981: Once Upon a Time... Space is produced. Future * 2150 Category:Timeline